Neptunia x Honkai Impact 3rd: Connecting Dimensions
by heartxhersscher
Summary: Kiana Kaslana woke up after several years of being asleep; Otto left a message to her about the world is in chaos. Noire, A CPU of Lastation was suddenly dropped into Kiana's world. What will happen that Both Worlds are connected to each other?


On an underground laboratory that was believed to be destroyed completely; a part of the said laboratory was unscratched as a capsule has been deactivated for some reason "Aunt Himeko.." a girl with white twin braided hair came out of the capsule naked with tears falling from her eyes. a hologram appeared infront of her "Kiana if you see this message it means that you have woken.. i know that what i have done to you was unforgivable as your uncle; i had no choice but lied to everyone and made a dozens of clones of you.. your father unitentionally made the laboratory into ruin and as result all the clones have died except for one.. when the explosion happened.. your father mistook your clone as the original; leaving you behind unitentionally.. i will not apologize as i used you in hopes of reviving Kallen.. and by the time you wake up.. the world is already in chaos.. Otto Kaslana out" the hologram faded after the message was finished "Uncle Otto.. you have let my Aunt Himeko died because of you recklessness.." Kiana said as she wears her White Comet Battlesuit "my clone failed to realize that the second hersscher was manipulating her and as a result; she turned against humanity as her power consumed her.. but i am not Her and i will put a stop to all of this chaos!" Kiana declared as her other eye turned into orange, awakening her hersscher abilities and has a full control of them.

Few minutes have past; Kiana stabilyzed herself by cultivating her power so that she will not get manipulated by anyone. suddenly a dimentional portal appeared behinde her as a girl with a very long black hair about waist length, worn up in long pigtails with two-piece black and blue ribbons. Her bangs are neatly combed, framing her face and she has very noticeable red eyes and wearing a fancy dress consisting of dark blue, white, red, and small amounts of gold lining and buttons. The dress part covers a red with black spiked lining cloth while the breast part is white, along with the skirt which has black lining on both layers. Behind this is a blue bow, matching a smaller one worn around her neck attached to a black and white collar. In the center is a gold piece. It's revealed in an image that this is like a bustier and can be unbuttoned from the front.

The said girl went straight flying beside her as she bumped her head "Ow! Iffy what gives?" the girl said as she rubs her temple; she saw a slender, white-haired girl with blue eyes and of average height typical of those from the Kaslana heritage and is wearing a Mecha-Type battlesuit underneath her orange jacket. "Hello there.. umm.. may i know your name?" the girl said as she approach her "Kiana, Kiana Kaslana.. should't you introduce yourself first?" Kiana said to the girl beside her "oh, I mean, I knew that!" the girl panicked a bit but recomposed herself quickly "a-anyways, I'm Noire, the CPU of Lastation" Noire stands infront of Kiana "Noire.. are you perhaps a french?" Kiana said after she heard her name "h-huh? French? what the hell gave you that idea?" Noire is puzzled "Noire is a French word meaning Black" Kiana said as Noire go irritated a bit "but that doesn't means I'm French!" Noire fumed "Sorry if i assumed wrong" she bows to her apologicly "hmph!" Noire pouted She hugs her "aww c'mon i said i'm sorry, won't you forgive me?" Kiana said a bit worried "h-hey! don't hug me all of a sudden!" Noire blushes at the sudden hug by Kiana "But you are angry so i did what i think is right" Kiana reasoned "r-right..." Noire circled her eyes "Am i forgiven?" Kiana asked as Noire finally forgiven her "y-yeah, sure" Noire said as she is still not accustomed to the sudden hug yet She hugs her again "thank you~" she kisses her forehead "you look cute by the way Noire" Kiana said happily as Noir blushes very red "w-w-w-w-wha-" taken by suprise by Kiana again She whispers on her ear "i like you" Noire blushing very red from the sudden confession "h-huh!?" She carries her on her arms like a princess "show me around Princess" Noir blushes red as a tomato embarrassed "eeek! p-put me down! please!" Kiana smiles "i think not and i bet you are tired from walking all the time" "this is embarrassing!" Noir said as her face is like a tomato "Its fine.. i will not allow anyone to humilliate you" Kiana said to the blushing girl "then put me down!" Noire demanded "Don't you like it being carried?" Kiana questioned "n-no! I mean, it's not like I was carried before or anything!" blushing red as she explained Kiana puts her down as she sensed something strange coming frome the outside of the city "Stay here Noire thats an order" she runs towards the location of the chaos as she jumps from building to building to arrive at the location faster "h-huh? what the?" Noire is a bit shocked by her words "Slimes huh?" She took out her guns from the dimensional portal that she summoned then fires bullets on the slimes but it gathered around as they fused into one large slime "Noire there is a large slime going on your way!" She told her through her transmitter "huh? oh really?"Noire tries to pull out her Rapier but it was not there on her sheath "Guess i need my swords" she comes out above the slime's head through her dimensional portal "Noire catch!" She throws her rapier towards her from the dimensional portal as it made a hole on the slime peircing through the water "huh? woah!" Noire catches it and thinks of a plan on how to deafeat the monster. Kiana sliced through the slime with dual blades but it only regenerated when she landed on the ground "what the? they regenerate?" Noir was shock as she witnessed that the slime regenerated "Any plans on how to defeat it?" Kiana looks at their surroundings as she sees a water droplet evaporated from the heat on the ground "Guess i need to use some of my abilities" she summoned many dimensional portals as canon heads comes out from them "Fire" the cannons turned out to be a flame thorwer as it slowly evaporated the slime. "what the hell!?" Noir was shocked by Kiana's way of defeating the monster "Slimes are 80% liquid so the only way to defeat it is to evaporate it with fire" Kiana explains "really? okay!" Noire is quite convinced She nods "and besides i will not let you get hurt or let it do lewd things to you" Kiana followed up as Noire blushes on her phrase "s-shut up!". "You look so cute when you blush" Kiana smiles cheekily at her friend "So what do you do after a fight?" Kiana followed up a question "n-none of your business!" Noire acting as a tsundere "Aw c'mon! Tell me! Please?" Kiana said as she does a puppy eyes "ugh...fine, I do work" Noire said as she gave in "Oh ok then" Kiana gives her a pudding with the name of Nep on it from her portal the she summoned awhile ago without Noire noticing "this... this is Neptune's pudding" Noire said worried that her purple haired friend might see her eating her pudding "She will not find out and besides we are in Lastation" Kana reassered her then begun to eat Naptune's pudding from her other hand.


End file.
